


it's enough

by AutarchicSovereign



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, e3 straight up nuked my productivity, it's like 2am i thought i'd be done by midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutarchicSovereign/pseuds/AutarchicSovereign
Summary: mmmm love the taste of mutual pining in the morning. i dont know what shiosan ghost possessed me but i somehow wrote this before lucisan??





	it's enough

Sandalphon wasn’t a stranger to solitude. In fact, it had become his reality stretching beyond the horizon of the past. It was a serpent coiled around his heart; pumping venom through his veins. His bleeding heart would condemn others, so he pushed them away.

The solitude remained a constant until Lucifer was granted his wish.

Today was another day not unlike the last, dawn breaking and spilling a marvellous gold from beyond the clouds. The crisp morning air felt fresh on Sandalphon’s skin as he stood at the very front of the Grandcypher. Red eyes a beautiful contrast to the hard-fought blue of the sky. His fingers ran over the uneven fencing of the airship; a slumbering beast guarding the crew within.

Expectedly, he wasn’t alone. Lucio had a habit of sneaking onto the deck to watch the daybreak. Of course, Sandalphon knew this. It was difficult _not_ to pay attention. Seeing Lucifer in the corner of his eye stoked the fire in his heart only for it to be smothered into embers as the image soon proved to be someone else. Yet he still watched. Lucio’s wise yet somehow naïve nature flourished in a myriad of expressions. That playfulness stemmed from the freedom Lucifer never had. Eventually the disconnect became so great that Sandalphon noticed the tightness in his chest.

“Is everything okay?” An all too familiar voice rang out into the vastness of the sky.

It wasn’t Lucio’s voice or the worried expression he wore that yanked Sandalphon’s mind out of the shaded garden, but the white porcelain cup gently resting on the palm of his hand. The fragrance of freshly grounded coffee beans travelled with the wind. The tightness in his heart sparked a flame.

“Somehow,” Sandalphon paused for a moment weighing recent events against ‘okay’, “Yes.”

“Ah,” Lucio wasn’t convinced but a soft smile blossomed on his lips, “Would you like to try this?”

 _This_ meant the outstretched cup of coffee. A distant memory clouded Sandalphon’s eyes but an unsure hand still reached forwards. Lucio continued, “It might not be up to your standards, but I had to satisfy my curiosity once I saw you making a brew.”

The earnest and self-satisfied expression looked so alien on that face. Sandalphon’s eyes fell to the cup and the shifting colours of the drink inside. An unassuming smile crossed his face as his lips touched the brim of the cup.

It really was nothing like the first time he had ever tasted coffee. Or perhaps it was Sandalphon who was no longer the same.

“You left it standing around for too long,” he announced the verdict. The porcelain clicked as both the saucer and the cup found themselves placed on the fencing.

“Ah, so it is a failure.”

“Nonsense,” Sandalphon muttered as he yanked Lucio by the red ribbon forcing him to his eyelevel, “It was a perfect try. Here, have a taste.”

The kiss lasted a mere moment that spanned hundreds of years. A moment was whimsical like that.

Lucio’s stolen glances did not go unnoticed. The withheld words and questioning gestures bathed in the gold rays of daybreak. He wasn’t Lucifer and he never knew if that was ok. If he would be enough. If his continued existence would only bring promises of an empty dawn. A painful reminder of things that cannot be.

But he was enough. Because neither Lucio nor Sandalphon were the same.

“I-,” Lucio began but stopped as a hundred thoughts battled, and a silence fell. Sandalphon’s hand was still on his cheek. The warmth of his palm reaffirming the reality of the moment they shared.  Hesitantly but with an actor’s grace, Lucio placed his own hand on top of Sandalphon’s. Their fingers interlocked. Bitter but content, the taste of coffee lingered in the air.

 Neither the same nor alone.

“Perhaps cream could go well with it?” Lucio smiled.

“We could try that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hm................. i kinda wanna write nsfw after this scene, thoughts?


End file.
